Trouble
by Actual Pirate Sarah
Summary: A little story for my sister about the group's next problem. But this time...were they asked to do it? Review!
1. Why THEM?

**Disclaimer: Swindle does not belong to me. Grr.**

**AN: I know what you're thinking. You're thinking,"Governor's Pirate Girl, why the heck are you writing a story for Swindle?" Here's my answer: I read and loved the series a while back. Last month, I convinced my little sister to read it. She loved it, naturally. Now that she is out of material, I decided to write her this. This story is dedicated to my little sis!**

Third person POV:

_Why is it we're just a magnet to trouble? _Ben thought. He had a point. First the baseball card. Then the monkey. Then that ring. Now, well, he doesn't know yet. He and his friends Griffin, Savanna, Pitch, Logan, and Melissa were sitting in the office. Darren was with them. Notice _Darren_ was separated from _his friend. _Oh, great people in suits just walked in. The first was a lady with her hair in a bun high on her head. The next was a dude wearing shades.

"Maybe-they-are-nice?" Pitch hissed through clenched teeth, so the adults couldn't hear her. Griffin glanced at their stony expressions.

"Fat chance." He muttered. Both people were frowning, and Ben thought he heard one growl. Griffin was right. It might be safer trying to hit a hornet's nest with a bat.

Neither of the visitors acknowledged them. As if a room full with seven children was perfectly normal. They just went through the papers in their briefcases, occasionally picking a paper or two out and setting it on the principal's desk.

"Are we gonna sit here for the rest of the day, or are we gonna actually accomplish something?" Darren asked. Ben rolled his eyes. Darren thinks doing that is daring and cool, but everybody probably wants to punch him right about now. Including the businesspeople.

"Darren!" Savanna hissed. "What was that for?" She whispered.

""Well, I'm not gonna waste my day for nothing." Darren said semi-loudly.

"Do you realize they're staring at you?" Logan whisper-yelled. Logan was right. Both people were concentrating their gazes on Darren. It was like they were trying to burn a hole in Darren's head. Ben's gut told him this won't end well.

"My gut tells me this won't end well." Griffin whispered.

_Well, that's it, we're doomed. _Ben thought.

**There! Exactly 300 words of story! (Not including declaimer & AN) I know, it's short but, I'll keep working on it. In the meantime, please x 20 review and read my other stories.**

**-Governor's Pirate Girl**


	2. Panic!

**Disclaimer: I did own it, awhile back, wait…never mind. **

**AN: Hey, look at me! All updating and stuff! Ahem. Well, It's sure been a while. I've been focusing all my efforts on my PJO fic, Nico's Life. Okay, on with the story!**

**Pitch POV. **

"My gut tells me this won't end well." Griffin whispered. I looked around at everybody. At that particular moment, Ben had a "Panic, Panic!" kind of look on his face. The lawyer-like people turned toward us. Did they hear Griffin? Oh, no. The lady spoke up.

"Hello…_children._" She said "Children" like she was trying to insult us. I bet Griffin automatically didn't like her. She continued. "My name is Suzanne, and this is Bill." She gestured toward Bill. Bill grunted.

"Bill?" Darren snickered. "What kind of 'lawyer-business dude' name is that?" I hated to agree with him but…Bill?

"Shush, Darren." Savanna scolded. At least she knew to be quiet. Suzanne continued talking. "I understand you children have been involved in a fair number of heists. That is why we called you here. We need to know, w-" She was cut off by Darren.

"You can't prove it!" Gosh, he's got to keep his mouth shut. Suzanne said nothing, but held up a bunch of papers that had various headings such as; _S. Wendell loses valuable Babe Ruth card, _and _double zoo heist and the group of children behind it. _I gulped. My friends exchanged nervous glances. Darren's eyes grew wide. I knew it, he's thought of a good excuse.

"I wasn't part of any of that!" He exclaimed. Liar.

"Very well," Suzanne sighed. "You may leave." Darren got up and _ran._ I almost said the same thing Darren did, and I could see everyone else contemplating saying that, but in the end, no one said anything. Nobody wanted to leave their friends behind.

"As I was saying," Suzanne continued, "We need your skills to help us with a mission." I huffed.

"What? 'A mission.' How vague is that?" I ranted.

"Very." Griffin put in.

"Thank you, Griffin." I said nodding my approval, "Besides, how can we trust you? And for that matter, why do we have to do this? I think you have to do some explaining for us, before we agree on anything." I finished. My friends obviously thought so as well. Griffin patted my back, Mellissa smiled, Logan nodded, Ben said, "Yeah", and Savanna said, "Exactly."

"Fine," sighed Suzanne. She didn't sound defeated, more like exasperated. "To answer your questions…" she paused."_…and your commands." _She added carefully, "we need your skills to find out who keeps stealing fine works of art from the local art museum." Well, at least she's not blaming us on it. "You can trust us because we work for the government, and you will do it because you will be rewarded greatly." I laughed. Serves Darren right to leave before learning there was a reward. Everyone looked at me funny.

"Darren." I muttered to Griffin and Savanna, the only ones sitting near me. They laughed as well.

**AN: Whoo! My little sis loved it! She motivated me to write this. At first I meant to only write 300 words, but I got carried away. So, please review!**


End file.
